


treehouse

by AceArson



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Death, M/M, Short, matsuhana - Freeform, sad ig, sick, treehouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceArson/pseuds/AceArson
Summary: sad matsuhana fic i came up with in 2 seconds lmao sorry if its shortinspired by the song treehouse by alex g
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	treehouse

The music blasts from the lonely isolated dorm room in the medical wing of the college building.

"Do not enters written on the door way."

The white door has a sloppily painted sign on it, "no entering, hanamaki's dorm." Below it, a yellow triangle symbol showcasing cautions accompanies the sign above. "CAUTION: CONTAGIOUS STUDENT." Hanamaki has been quarantined.

"Why can't everyone just go away?"

The blinds shut as the only light let in are from the cracks in the doors and blinds. Rustling noises are heard. The door creaks open after being struggled with for quite some time.

"Except you."

Matsukawa Issei shuts the door quietly, adjusting his mask, hovering over the pink haired malnourished figure laying in the bed, squished legs together like a fetus in the womb, wrapped in a tear stained blanket, shaking from the cold.

"You can stay."

Matsukawa lays down next to Hanamaki, wrapping his arms around his lovers thin waist and comforting him as he cries, silently knowing what happens. They fall asleep hand in hand, back in chest, but it seems as though Hanamaki never wakes up. Not even a mask can contain Matsukawa's tears, staining what once was Hanamaki's bed.


End file.
